


a little fucking crazy / jack and michael

by Shutuplashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), All Time Low
Genre: M/M, and have nothing to do with the one shot, bottom!Michael, do michael and jack even have a ship name, every single tag i put on every single one of my one shots are fucking pointless, i am terrible at this, i have no idea why i thought of writing this, i still have to write the luke and alex one, sorry - Freeform, top!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutuplashton/pseuds/Shutuplashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jack and Michael share their ways of how they stay grounded, and find out they couldn't be further apart yet they still fit so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little fucking crazy / jack and michael

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Mollie for making me realise I could actually write crossover one shots, for being the reason this exists and for being the reason the Alex and Luke one will exist in the future. I love you x 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! I was v proud of it and it made my heart melt to write about my two favourites okkk   
> follow my insta @ michaelsofficial   
> and my wattpad, @ shutuplashton  
> love u :) x

The rain gently battered the roof of the car, only just keeping Michael awake. These months on the road had taken a serious toll on him, he seemed to constantly be tired. Apart from on stage, because that was when he felt the best. Despite the injuries he seemed to add to show after show, the adrenaline was what Michael loved. 

The adrenaline kept him alive, the feeling of pure ecstasy coursing through his veins kept him sane. That feeling made all the gruelling travelling, lack of sleep, lack of privacy all worth it. Michael loved his job. 

He rested his head against the window, his breathing low and shallow. He was on the brink of unconsciousness, his mind whirling with a thousand different thoughts but being completely empty at the same time. And, he would've fallen into a deep slumber, had Jack not spoken up from the driver's seat.

"Do you wanna stop somewhere to eat?" He asked, his voice not loud but it still made Michael jump. He closed his eyes again and leaned back against the window. 

"No, m'okay thanks."

Jack was driving them to the hotel where the remainder of their band mates were, and where they were all staying for the week whilst they were in LA. Of course, Michael would normally arrive at the same time as everyone else did, but he lost his passport again, and Jack just picked him up from the airport. 

 

"Everyone missed you," Jack said after a few more silent minutes. Michael gave up on trying to nap after that, because he should've known Jack never shuts up. But he wasn't annoyed by him at all, Michael looked up to Jack. Hell, before he was in his own band he idolized the man next to him, and really had no idea how they'd become so close. 

 

Michael smiled. "I missed everyone. Did I miss out on anything fun?"

 

Jack shook his head, "we got Luke so drunk he puked but that's about it." 

Michael let out a laugh, twisting his hair around his fingers and scrunching his nose up slightly. He looked ahead of him, into the rain that looked grey and misty. He frowned slightly. 

 

"Hey..." Michael said quietly, making Jack look over at him from the driver's seat and nod slightly before turning his attention back to the road, letting Michael know he had his attention. "Do you think we could... Just stop for a while? I wanna get out. I like the rain."

 

Jack gave him a quick, bewildered glance. "We're basically in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"

 

Michael nodded confidently, because what's wrong with that? Everybody likes doing at least one slightly 'out of the ordinary' thing, and his was standing in the rain. Jack gave him a little smile and shrugged slightly before pulling over at the side of the road, twisting the keys in the ignition so the car stopped running. 

Michael sat for a few seconds before undoing his seatbelt, opening the car door and stepping out into the near torrential downpour, closing the door behind him. He was completely soaked through to his boxers within a matter of seconds, but the raindrops lashing his skin were calming. 

 

He let out a sigh of what felt like relief, leaning against the car door and closing his eyes, breathing deeply though his nose. The water running down his face made him scrunch his nose up again, because it tickled, but he frankly just couldn't be bothered to lift his hand and wipe it away. Michael figured Jack must've got bored sitting on his own, because after a few minutes of standing alone, he felt his presence next to him.

 

Michael opened his eyes and looked over, but Jack didn't return his look. He looked ahead of him, into the seemingly empty field he parked next to. He was just as wet as Michael, droplets of water dripping onto his face from his hair, his stripy jumper stuck to his pale skin. 

 

"Why did you get out too?" Michael questioned quietly, only just loud enough to be heard over the rain. 

 

"I wanted to try it too," Jack answered. He looked over at Michael and saw the quizzical expression on his face, smiling a little before speaking again. "Everybody has something that reminds us to, y'know, slow down and breathe once in a while. Relax. I should try yours more often, his is actually kinda nice." 

Michael finally lifted his hand to his face, wiping away the rainwater with the sleeve of his jumper before narrowing his eyes slightly at his friend. "What's your thing?" He asked, and Jack looked away again. 

"Sex," he answered bluntly. Michael blinked, and he looked back at him with a smirk. "Don't look so surprised, Mike."

"I-I'm not," Michael defended himself awkwardly. "But, why that?"

Jack shrugged. "Why not that? It's a great stress reliever." 

Michael laughed. "I wouldn't know."

"What?" Jack giggled, "you've never had sex?"

"No, I didn't mean that," Michael face palmed. "I mean, I've never just done it for the sake of getting laid. It's always meant something," he mumbled against his hand. Jack reached out and wrapped his fingers around Michael's wrist, gently pulling his hand away from his face.

"So... When was the last time you actually did get laid?" Jack questioned, not missing the way Michael's pale cheeks flushed. He thought about it for a while, before just shrugging. It's not that Michael doesn't want to always have meaningful sex - he honestly couldn't care less, it's just that on tour, he barely has the time or the privacy to get intimate with himself, never mind another person.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "D'ya wanna fuck me?"

Michael blinked again, his mouth slowly opening and forming a small 'O' and now that Jack had put that offer out there, he just couldn't help but think how good those pretty lips of his would look with his cock between them.

"Well, I mean, I would be the one fucking you. If... If that's okay?" Jack pressed, because he was starting to get really cold stood in the pouring rain and he either wanted to warm up back in the hotel, or by having sex with Michael. He was happy with either. 

Michael nodded, his mouth still hanging agape, but then he licked his lips and said, "nobody finds out. Okay?"

 

"Got it," Jack muttered, wrapping his arm around Michael's waist with the hand that wasn't still clasping his wrist and pulling his body into his own, capturing Michael's lips with his and kissing him gently. Jack let go of his grip on Michael's hand, cupping his face and rubbing his cheek with his thumb. 

 

"Okay, I'm not trying to rush this just so I can get inside you but please can we get back in the car? I'm fucking freezing," Jack whispered against Michael's mouth. Michael smiled and nodded, wanting to be able to reply with words but whenever he tried to, they just got stuck in his throat. 

 

Jack stepped away from him, opening the door to the backseat and sitting inside, Michael seating himself on Jack's lap. Michael placed his hands on Jack's collarbones as he reached over to close the door. When he did, he settled his hands on the curve of Michael's waist and looked at him through his eyelashes.

Michael swallowed, "J-Jack, look, I've never... Never done it with a boy. I'm nervous as hell, I don't... Don't wanna be bad."

Jack reached up and pulled Michael into him by the back of his neck, gently pulling the strands of dripping wet hair, the small hairs on his arms standing straight when Michael's eyes fluttered shut, the smallest, breathiest moan slipping past his lips, his hot breath ghosting over Jack's face. 

"Don't worry, baby. You're gonna be just fine, let me take care of you, yeah?" Jack said softly, leaning into Michael and trailing his lips along his cheek, pressing a kiss on his jawline, just below his ear. He felt Michael shiver, and started nipping his neck with his teeth, pulling his hair and gripping his hip harder. "Okay?"

"O-Okay," Michael whispered. Jack let go of his hair, bringing both of his hands to Michael's hips, tugging on his wet shirt and pulling it from his body. Michael's pale skin was damp, but warm and soft, seemingly hyper-sensitive to Jack's touch because every brush of his fingertips made Michael shiver and shift in Jack's lap.

Jack licked his lips and grabbed onto Michael's hips once more, moving him back and forth on him, sighing with relief at the friction created between them both, Jack's cock straining in his black skinny jeans, Michael's throbbing and aching to be touched. 

"Jack, God, please, touch me, please," Michael whined, grinding down on him harder, sucking in a sharp breath of air when Jack grabbed him over his clothes, squeezing his fattening length. He squeezed his eyes shut, gripping Jack's shoulders harder and letting his head fall back. 

Jack's fingers fumbled with the button and zipper of Michael's jeans, desperate to get them off and give Michael relief with his mouth. Take care of him, just like he promised. And also the fact that Jack doesn't exactly hate giving head to people - of any gender for that matter. But he doesn't label himself; he's not straight, he's not gay, he's not bisexual, pansexual or any other kind of sexual. He's just Jack and he thinks everyone is hot. 

Jack carefully lifted Michael off his lap and onto the next seat, waiting for him to kick his wet converse off so he could rid him of his jeans, and then his boxers. They sat in a damp pile on the floor as Jack admired Michael, laid naked on the backseat of his car, his cock resting against his tummy, a smear of pre cum just below his belly button, his breathing laboured, face completely flushed, the gentle red colour spreading down his neck and onto the top of his chest. 

"Jack, please," Michael whined, because he was now past the point of caring that he was begging and just wanted to feel something. And Jack succumbed to his pleas, leaning down and licking a slow stripe on the length of Michael's cock, from the base to the flushed tip, tracing and teasing his prominent veins with the tip of his tongue, before licking up the small pool of pre cum from Michael's tummy. 

Jack looked into Michaels glassy green eyes as he wrapped his fingers around the base, bringing the tip to his lips and barely slipping it past them, flicking his tongue firmly over the slit, closing his eyes as Michael leaked onto his tongue, whimpering and whining but being the most well behaved boy he could, leaving his hands fisted at his sides. 

Jack opened his eyes so he could watch Michael's face as he took all he could into his mouth, deep throating him straight away and gagging quietly as he choked on his cock, the muscles in his throat contracting and relaxing around the head and Michael finally broke, thrusting his hips further up and grabbing Jack's hair to keep him in place, in complete ecstasy with the feeling of his cock fitting so snugly in Jack's throat, his nose pressed against his tummy. 

"Ohh, God... Fuck!" Michael moaned, his thighs shaking when he eventually let go of Jack, his hips resting back on the car seat. He whimpered again as Jack completely took his mouth away from Michael's length, a string of spit and pre cum attached from the head of his cock to Jack's swollen, bottom lip. 

 

"Are you ready?" Jack asked, looking at Michael carefully. He nodded quickly, sitting up and bringing Jack closer to him so he could kiss him while pulling at his jumper and clawing at his jeans at the same time. 

Jack laughed, "calm down tiger. I'm all yours."

Michael gulped as Jack undressed himself, throwing his clothes in a heap with Michael's and sitting back in his previous place. Michael eyed his cock, biting his lip as he reached out and wrapped his small hand around it. 

Jack started to speak, "Mikey, come her- Ah, fuck!"

He was cut off when Michael leaned over and gently suckled on the head of his length, teasing it with his tongue and sucking his cheeks in as he slowly worked more and more into his mouth, stroking what he couldn't fit with his hand. 

He looked up at Jack through his watery eyes, blinking a few times to get rid of the tears so he could have a clear view of how wrecked Jack looked, his teeth sunk into his bottom lip, eyebrows furrowed together in pleasure. 

"God, Mikey... You're so fucking pretty," Jack moaned. "C'mere, I need you now."

Michael obeyed and pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

 

Jack reached his hand up to Michael's mouth as he straddled his thighs, wetting his fingers with his spit as a substitute for lube. 

When Jack was sure his fingers were wet enough, he reached between Michael's legs, taking his cock in his spare hand and stroking it at a steady pace as he gently worked his middle finger into Michael's tight hole. 

Michael whimpered and thrusted his hips forward, desperate for more friction on his dick to take away the discomfort of being fingered for the first time. 

"You're absolutely beautiful, you know that princess?" Jack murmured as he carefully added his index finger, and the name wasn't even intentional, it just slipped because Michael looked destroyed already, so gorgeous and Jack wasn't anywhere near finished with him.

Jack's fingers were now knuckle deep in Michael every time he pushed them back in, and he managed to brush that certain spot within him that made Michael yelp, his breath catch in his chest, and sent a jolt of pleasure through him that he would compare to a weak electric shock, but it felt so good. 

"T-There, oh my God, there, again, p-please," Michael begged, and Jack just smirked, withdrawing his fingers completely from Michael and spitting in his palm, stroking his length a few times as Michael rested his head on the back of the headrest on the passenger side, his sweaty hands on Jack's thighs. 

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Jack asked, as he let go of Michael's cock to grab his hip and bring him forward slightly, pressing the head of his own cock against Michael's hole and he got a gasp in reply. He lifted his head, moving his hands from Jack's thighs to his shoulders again and nodding, "just do it. I wanna."

Jack nodded as well, gripping both of Michael's hips as he gently pushed them down, thrusting his hips up slowly at the same time. 

Michael's mouth fell slack, and Jack bit hard into his lips as Michael's bum came to rest at the top of Jack's thighs, every single inch of Jack inside him. 

"Christ... So fucking warm and soft," Jack whispered, digging his fingertips into Michael's hips as he dug his nails into Jack's shoulders. 

"Y-You feel so..." Michael paused to catch his breath, breathing deeply through his nose as his eyes fluttered shut again. "So damn big."

Jack smiled and gently rocked Michael's hips, encouraging him to move. "Just take it slow, baby," he said, and Michael nodded as he leaned forward, resting his head in the crook of Jack's neck as he started to ride him. 

Each time he dropped his hips back down, Michael angled his hips differently to try and find that damn spot inside him that made his vision white, made his whole body tremble and made him want to cum on the spot. 

And he did, when Jack gripped his bum and pushed him down particularly hard, causing Michael to bite into his skin and yelp again, and if Jack didn't know Michael so well, he would've said he was in pain.

Once Jack found Michael's g spot, he kept his hips held in that particular angle to bring his orgasm on quicker because honestly, Jack was holding his back and he refused to cum before Michael did.

"Come on, baby, cum for me. Wanna see your beautiful face when you cum," he encouraged through moans, gritting his teeth as he let go of Michael's hips because he didn't need guidance anymore, he was riding him at this perfect pace, and Jack wasn't sure if he would ever fuck anyone who was as good as Michael again.

"Ah, fuck, Jack... M'so close, touch me, please," Michael gasped, and Jack reached between their sweaty bodies, gripping his throbbing cock in his clammy hand and rubbing his thumb over the slit and Michael came almost instantly, fucking desperately into Jack's enclosed fist and covering both of their bodies with his hot cum.

"So perfect," Jack moaned loudly, gripping Michael's bum again and holding him in place as his own orgasm hit him like a tonne of bricks, his back arching off the backrest of the seat, his eyes screwed shut and Michael kept nipping gently at his neck and it felt so good.

Michael slumped against Jack, completely fucked out and exhausted. Jack wrapped his arms around Michael's body, holding him close, feeling his heart beating against his chest. 

"You were so perfect, Mikey," he whispered, kissing the top of his head. His hair was sweaty, but so was everything else. The windows were steamed up, and the rain was still pouring down over the car. 

"Y'know," Michael whispered. "We should do this more often. Cause now I feel good. Really good. And I hope you do too, and I know how we all go a little fucking crazy sometimes."

Jack let out a sleepy giggle, "if sex with you is like this every single time, I'd definitely love for you to be the one to keep me sane."


End file.
